The work implements of an earth moving machine, such as a track type tractor, are controlled by an implement control system. In one embodiment, an implement control system includes a hydraulic circuit necessary to control a work implement, and an operator interface, such as joysticks, displays and keypads, to enable an operator to control the work implement via the hydraulic circuit. There are conditions where failures that occur within the implement control system may disable implement motion. For example, a faulty joystick used to control blade position would prevent the operator from raising or lowering the blade. The site of operation of earthmoving machines is generally too rugged and inaccessible for mobile repair vehicles. When a failure does occur that disables normal operator implement controls the tractor may be left in a position where it is unable to move, and therefore unable to return to an area to be serviced.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems identified above.